This invention pertains to lactone acrylates and more particularly to carboxyl-terminated lactone acrylates, their synthesis, and their polymerization products.
The preparation of certain caprolactone acrylate monomers was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,635 and a particular one is commercially available as TONET Monomer M-100 from Union Carbide Corporation. The following equation describes the preparation of such materials from the reaction of an hydroxyalkyl acrylate and epsilon-caprolactone: ##STR1## wherein R is an alkylene radical having 2 to 12 carbon atoms and p is from 1 to about 20.